bain public
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan partit avec ses amis son frère les moury heiji et kazuha dans une autre ville pendant quelque jour de vacances un jour lui et les autre sont allé au bain public ou il se sent observer mais il à 2 ennemie qui ont un même but


_ohayo je suis Conan Edogawa 7 je suis avec ran ma meilleure ami et son père les détective junior heiji kazuha dans une autre ville en vacance scolaire au bain public misturiko heiji genta et oncle on est ensemble dans un grand bain ou il à des homme j'ai sentiment d'être observer je me suis senti nerveux mais je le cache car si me amis me voit mode parano il s ferons plaisir de rire de moi en me traitent de parano alors je le cache je regarde tout les homme enfant ados avec méfiance j'ai jurer d'avoir vu gin un de mes pire ennemie mais il a pas rester assez longtemps surtout c'est pas la première fois je vois des homme même style de cheveux mais n'empêche que rien de penser à lui me rappelle c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans un corps d'enfants 1 ans 4 mois je mon enquête est au ralenti je suis vraiment désespérer haibara dit de pas me faire d'illusion plus temps se passe plus les chance de retrouver mon corps diminue au début j'utilisait ojissan et j'ai eu marre se type me désespère maintenant je laisse se ridiculiser b surtout que en contre parti j'ai eu que des coup sur la tête il m'écoute pas et me trait e pas correspond quand il entendu on va au bain aux bain public avec les enfants il c'est incruster en prétextant il va pas laisser une bande d'enfant et des ados seul mais quand il est la il nous fiche la honte mon frère de puis il ma rejoint on utilise d'autre moyen pour résoudre l'enquête demo ces temps ci j'ai plus gout à enquêter mais je déteste laisser un innocent payer pour un criminel mon frère misturiko genta font s des farce sur heiji et ojissan lui il se vanter des enquête auprès de ses fan j'ai soupirer je n'avais pas envie de sortir ni envie de venir me retrouver dans les bain public entourer d'inconnue comme toujours on ma pas laisser le choix je me suis lever pour sortir mon frére _

_akito : nichan tu va ou _

_moi :toilette et fiche moi paix nichan _

_akito : ohé pourquoi m'agresser_

_moi je lui lancer un regard noir je suis sortit avant il ma rattraper j'ai pris le coté opposé des toilette uniquement pour le faire chier je suis aller dans le couloir je suis me promener avec mon peignoirs bleu ciel et mon maillot short rouge je réfléchis sur comment mes 2 identité si j'arriverais un jour à choisir un jour dans ma promenade j'ai trouver un petit lac je me suis assis devant vu c'est tranquille regarde le lac changer de couleur à regarder de plus prés j'ai vu des poisson qui change de couleur tout les 60 s avec des couleur arc en ciel je suis rester 5 10 min puis je sais je risque me faire disputer à nouveau et puis être seul c'est dangereux surtout sans gadget je suis retourner sur mes pas au passage acheter une canette de soda et une bouteille d'eau minérale passer au toilette vous connaissez la drogue du violeur jhb ça te drogue et paralyse ben une personne m'en à foutu dans ma bouteille j'ai commencer voir trouble je suis rentrer dans la première salle il à une source chaude et un sauna j'ai failli tomber dans l'eau mais j'ai toujours mes reflexe mon cerveau n'est pas idiot je suis sure celui qui ma mis le ghb dans ma bouteille ou ma canette est encore dans le coin mais je sur que mon sentiment observer le genre de mauvais pressentiment n'est pas un jeu j'ai pas envie de me noyer et je suis trop loin des vestiaire pour me poser j'ai pas eu d'autre choix dans rentrer dans la salle qui sert de sauna vu il à personne ça c'est pas en route c'est pas de ma taille que je peut régler jamais je me savais en danger j'ai laisser mes lunette à coté de la poubelle dissimulé avant de rentrer si les autre me chercher il auront une piste aller même si j'ai pas mon badge ni mes gadget de défense tant je serais sous l'effet de ghb ça craint pour moi je me suis coucher sur le banc j'ai entendu la porte d sauna fermer j'ai halluciner j'ai vu ojissan mais pas tout seul il était avec gin j'ai palis le deux personne qui me déteste était la même ci j'ai la vision brouiller j'ai pu reconnaître quand il se sont approcher moi instinctivement je me suis lever l'ennuie je suis coincer pas de sortit en plus le sauna est en route il fait une de ses chaleur venant de gin je m'attend à tout mais le ghb c'est surement pas pour le me torturez pas de ce genre quand ojissa ma tenu j'ai palis j'ai beau chercher à résister c'est un perdu j'ai rougi quand je n'avais plus mon maillot sur moi ses main sous le peignoirs il à ouvert mon peignoir e exposé à gin qui sourit de la vue j'ai pas regarder ce sadick il ma'attraper le visage il m'embrasser j'ai geler il à commencer m'embrasser le cou le torse mes téton ça main se balader partout surmoi il sucer mais ojissa ma fais pareille il tenait mes mains je regrettai d'avoir semer mon frère je déteste me retrouver en situation comme sa j'ai beau vouloir ignorez ces sadick pervers j'ai pas put me défendre et même je voulais je suis inoffensif contre 2 adulte j'ai supporter toute leur caresse embrassade partout et suçage les quand j'ai senti l'intrusion de doigt gin il sourit sadic il ma doigter j'ai essayer de repousser ojissan ma tenu les main il à commence à mettre un puis forcer un troisième j'ai craquer quand il ma doigter de ses 3 doigt ben quand il ma embrasser j'ai mordu il claquer je suis au sol j'ai préférer fermer les yeux il ma ramasse il sont rentré l'un après l'autre en moi 'j'ai perdu connaissance quand il m'on pénétrer à mon réveil j'était dans le sauna vide évidement nu je me suis habiller de mon maillot aller direct au vestiaire bien qu je me souvient pas de ce qui c'est passer je sais que un 6 n'est pas censé être nu je me suis douchez habillez sorti mais depuis je suis sorti du sauna je ressent un grand vide en moi que j'ai mal mais je préfère pas savoir qui entrer en premier je traînes sans savoir ou aller pourquoi avec qui je suis venu allez que dois faire sas savoir je suis pourquoi je suis revenu au petit lac j'ai beau cherche savoir qui je suis assis à regarder l'eau changer de 7 couleur quand et les autre sont venu je reconnais personne à part mon frère _

_ ran et les enfants : Conan _

_moi toujours fixer l'eau _

_ mon frére: petit frére _

_moi regarder mon frére à coté de moi : nichan _

_ayumi : Conan kun tu va bien _

_misturiko : on ta chercher partout _

_genta sur un ton accusateur toi aller chercher un nouveau trésor pour toi tout seul _

_ran me fais un câlin : Conan :je me suis inquiéter pour toi faut pas nous faire peur comme ça _

_moi regarder les autres : vous êtes qui _

_les autres surpris : Conan_

ran me toucher le front: Conan tu n'a pas de fièvre mais tu es mouillé tout va bien tu t'es fait mal quelque part

moi réfléchir si je devais lui dire que j'ai mal je l'ai pas fais : genki onnessan

ran ma regarder inquiétude : Conan c'est moi ran tu me reconnais

moi observer ran: non ran

mon frère : nichan pourquoi tu est ici

moi : je sais pas surement pour regarder l'eau changer de couleur les trio regarde l'eau changer de couleur : sukke

ayumi :c'est beau ça fais les couleur de l'arc en ciel

misturiko regarde sa montre : tout les 1 min ça change de couleur

genta : c'est ensorceler

ai : genta tu es idiot regarde de plus près tu comprendra qui est responsable de ses changement de couleur

kazuha : oh c'est des poisson il change de couleur parce que il veulent faire peur aux prédateur qui voudrais les manger c'est une sorte auto protection comme il sont ensemble il synchronise leur couleur en cas d'attaque leur couleur change en même temps ça déstabilise leur ennemie

mon frère : les amis c'est d'espèce rare il sont protéger

trio impressionnez: sukke

moi: ran je suis fatigué je veut rentrer

ran : me dit d'accord on rentre il faut te changer tu sera malade après

on à pris route vers l'hôtel les enfants n'ont pas arrêter de chuchoter avec mon frère quand on était dans le hall de l'hôtel ran kazuha heiji réclamer les clé mon frère et les enfant peu plus loin complotez j'était tranquillement à les observer quand subite douleur qui fait trop mal ma frappez la tête que ça fais top mal que je frotter ma tête douloureuse

kogoro : sale gamin toujours à nous mettre des problème il ma fichu un deuxième coup sur ma tête

moi frottez je me suis mis à pleurer frottez ma tête aller voir ran

ran surprise ma regarder c'est mis à mon niveau : Conan pourquoi tu pleure

moi pleurer: j'ai mal à ma tête

l'hôtesse de l'accueil designer kogoro: j'ai vu type frapper l'enfant sur la tête deux fois ran regarder vers son père

mon frére et les enfant tout les client regarder kogoro qui allumer sa cigarette tranquilement

mon frère colère fichu un coup de pied à kogoro : vous pas touchez mon frére

kogoro élargie les yeux il voulu frappez mon frère

ran elle en position effrayante : elle dit papa lève la main sur lui tu regrettera

kogoro regard effrayé chercher à s'enfuir en reculant vers la sortit : ran je fais que lui donner ce qu'il mérite

mon frére colère: uso ta fais pleurer mon frère il ta rien fait

ran furieuse s'avancer vers son père mode effrayante :kazuha heiji occupez vous des enfants et de Conan

kogoro comprit il à des compte à régler il c'est sauver

mon frère la poursuivis colère: matte ojissan vous êtes un lâche allez vous excuser auprès de mon frère

ai signer quel chose les trio sont aller aussi à sa poursuite ran aussi

kazuha :heiji on devrai pas leur de pas aller

heiji : t'inquiète il vont surveille l'oncle il n'aucune chance de les semer avec magic il pourra pas se cacher inaperçu ramenons Conan et ai dans la chambre

kazuha ma pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter on est monter dans la chambre : ai tu viens

ai nous à rejoint monter dans l'ascenseur: il est amnésique

heiji: cette histoire est pas normal

kazuha :heiji qu'est tu veut dire

heiji : ça veut dire entre temps il est absent et le temps en la retrouver dans le petit lac il à du se passer quel chose qui lui à fais peur qui la rendu amnésique Conan n'est genre pleurer en public on à besoin d'un médecin pour vérifier son amnésique

ai : Conan ça te fais mal

moi calmer me cache le visage rouge sur kazuha: oui ça me fais très mal j'ai mal à ma tête je suis fatigué

kazuha caresser le dos pour me reconfonter : Conan tu va te repose dans la chambre sortit de l'ascenseur aller dans a chambre de heiji ou mon frère partage la chambre avec lui aussi j'ai mis vêtement sec un short noir une tee-shirt rouge bordeaux dans la salle de bain ensuite aller dans mon lit notre lit il à 2 par chambre on à 3 chambre les filles dort ensemble genta et misturiko avec ojissan ce qu'es expliquer heiji ai elle ma poser des questions j'ai pas voulus répondre j'aimais pas son ton j'ai u mal à m'endormir mon frère et les trio sont revnue aussi

mon frère : petit frére tu va bien

moi dans le lit : nichan j'ai mal à la tête j'arrive pas dormir

mon frère : les gars allez attendre l bas je dois parler à mon frére

les enfants: : OK sont aller rejoindre ai dans le coin à lire un magazine

mon frère il ma donner un nounous tout doux: sherlock ton doudou devrais t'aider dis petit frère ou sont tes lunette

moi : mes lunettes j'ai des lunette

mon frère : oui tu en il sont spécial essaye de te rappeler ou tu les a mis c'est important

moi réfléchir: je croit il avait de l'eau une sale une poubelle

mon frère bon sang ça nous aide pas beaucoup on était au bain public il à beaucoup de salle de source chaude et de nombreux pièce dis tu as fais quoi quand tu nous à quitte tu as été quel partout tu as vu quel chose de particulier

moi réfléchis: euh je sais pas je crois j'ai marcher et je suis tomber il à l'eau qui change de couleur après je crois j'ai pris de l'eau et un soda dans l'appareil aie j'ai mal à la tête le main sur la tête

mon frère coller son front sur mon front : aller je te laisse dormir ça te fera du bien ne t'inquiète pas je vais veiller sur toi je te laisserais pas petit frére tu peut fermer les yeux

moi : aligata nichan

j'ai serrer sherloc contre moi j'ai regarder mon frére automatiquement j'ai sucer on pouce j'ai fermer les yeux avec crainte de savoir mon frère est avec moi m'apporte une sécurité je me suis endormis plus tard ran ma réveiller pour la sensei je la parce que c'est une femme docteur qui est venu me visiter surtout poser des question

ran me réveille en douceur: mon Conan réveille toi

moi me suis réveiller frotter mes yeux : ran qu'est il y a

ran : sensei est venu te voir

moi regarde sensei :pourquoi sensei veut me voir

la doc : Conan kun je m'appelle aiko narita je suis pédiatre on ma demande de venir te voir parce que on ma dit tu as mal à la tête et ne te souviens pas certaine personne comment tu va

moi ça : genki je crois

ran : mon Conan tu n'a plus mal la tête

moi ça me fais pas beaucoup mal ran il est ou nichan

ran : ton frère est allé chercher tes lunette pour toi avec heiji kazuha et tes amis ton frère ma dit avait mal à la tête j'ai fais venir sensei pour te voir c'es t dernier temps tu as souvent mal à la tête

la doc Conan kun tu veut bien je fais une visite pour m'assurer tu va bien

moi j'ai pas envie mais en regardant ran j'ai vu elle est inquiète alors j'ai accepter vraiment pour faire plaisir: d'accord

ran : enlève ton tee shirt mon Conan

moi j'obéi s mais j'ai pas pus m'empêcher rougir : est ce je dois enlever mon débardeur

la doc qui pris son matériel dans sac : non tu peut garder Conan kun tu as quel age elle à commencer pour écouter mon coeur

moi ré fléchis en m'observent je déduit tout en laissant sensei me visiter mais ça mi s mal à l'aise : 6/7 je crois

la doc : c'est quoi ton nom de famille

moi :euh je sais pas

la doc : Conan kun comment s'appelle ton frère et tes parents

moi réfléchi :euh akito maman papa je crois

ran :tu te souvient de mon nom ou tes amis

moi réfléchis :nom je connais que les prénom c'est vous qui me la dit

la doc à mis le tensiomètre pour enfants à mon bras : ran chan ou étiez vous quand vous avez vu Conan ne souviens pas

ran: on est tous aller au bain public dans les source chaude Conan était avec heiji les garçon et avec mon père il à dit à son frère il va au toilette mais après on la pas revu on la trouver assis au petit lac assis regarder l'eau après 2 h 30 de recherche

la doc : je connais très bien ces source c'est un endroit qui est assez grand Conan à pu se perdre vu il à de l'eau partout il à pu glisser se cogner la tête demo il à pu voir quel chose que son cerveau veut le protéger je vais lui faire une prise de sang je trouve sa tension anormal et l'emmener faire une radio générale et faire un scan de la tête un ecg si vous dite il porte des lunette je pense l'endroit sont ces lunette il à pu avoir le problème Conan kun tu as manger ou bu quel chose quand tu était aux source

moi réfléchis : euh je crois j'ai pris un soda et de l'eau dans l'appareille

la doc pris son matériel de prise de sang: le soda il à quel parfum

moi réfléchis: je crois c'est une canette il était orange jaune et noir

ran ma mis assis sur elle : c'est le soda orange c'est son préférer

la doc elle m'a mis l'élastique chercher un veine pour pis désinfecter : Conan kun faut pas tu bouge je vas te faire une petite prise de sang dis moi tu te souviens si tu est allé quelque part quand tu était aux source chaude

moi regarde l'autre cotè à la prise de sang je me suis mordu la lèvre : euh non à part les toilette

la doc qui fait prise de sang : Conan kun t'es maux de tête tu sait il vienne

mon frère et les autres enfants : vous êtes qui obassa

ran : akito c'est une sensei elle venu pour voir ton frère vous pouvez allez à coté

la doc mis fin à la prise de sang et mis un pansement à l'endroit de la prise : c'est bon ran chan j'ai finis Conan kun tu peut remettre ton tee-shirt

mon frère :les gars aller dans la chambre de filles

moi remet mon tee -shirt

mon frère il c'est approché de nous il sourciller il sorti mes lunette dans sa veste jean: petit frère j'ai trouver tes lunette

moi : aligata nichan

ran : akito ou était ces lunettes

mon frère : on la récupérer aux objet perdu l'obassa à dit la femme de ménage la ramenée avec plein d'autre objet elle à trouver heiji nichan essaye de savoir ou elle à trouver kazuha neechan elle au téléphone elle nous à dit remonter vous rejoindre elle arrive elle va réserver le restaurant aussi nichan tu va bien

moi : regarde mon frère : ça va nichan je suis fatigué

la doc ranger ses affaire : akito kun dis moi ton frère il à souvent maux tête

mon frère : euh je crois que oui mais mon frère quand il à mal il aime pas le dire aujourd'hui mon frère à eu mal à cause d'ojissan il déteste mon frére quand il parle ou il à rien fait il fais mal à mon frère

ran embarrasser : akito otossa ne déteste pas ton frère

mon frère sur un ton colère : si c'est vrai ran neechan ton otossa est méchant il déteste mon frère il nous appelle gamin les resquilleur il n'arrête pas de taper la tête de mon frère je lai dit à mon papa il à dit ton otossa n'a pas le droit de nous taper en plus les amis m'on dit ton otossa avant mon arrivé quand tu n'est pas la il ont l'entend l'appeler sale gamin pic assiette resquilleur le gamin à lunette il ne traître pas mon frère gentille il le laisse pas parler et aujourd'hui il fais pleure mon petit frère en le frappant sur la tête 2 fois devant tout le monde et ne c'est pas excuser ran neechan on t'aime bien mais moi je veut plus habiter avec vous j'ai dit à maman on retourne chez notre parrain j'ai assez de voir ton otossa faire mal à mon frère dé qu'on retourne à Tokyo on va habiter chez le prof maman est d'accord je veut plus ton otossa approche de nous

ran c'est mordu la lèvre rouge embarras regarder sensei qui sourciller : je comprend akito tu veut protéger ton frère

mon frère fais apparaître un petit bouquet de fleur l'offre à ran: ran neechan tu peut toujours nous voir tu sais tu est pour rien si ton papa est un méchant toi tu toujours notre grande soeur on t'aime beaucoup tu dois pas payer pour lui ça serais pas juste

ran sourire amicale malgré son regard de tristesse :aligata akito moi j'ai rien dit mais cette situation me mal à l'aise c'est vrai ran est gentille mais son papa lui pas

la doc : ran chan tu permet j'emmène Conan passer quelque examen à

ran :me regarde : d'accord sensei tout ce que je veu c'est Conan soit en bien

mon frère : sensei je peut venir avec mon frère s'il vous plait

la doc: bien sur je pense ça ferais plaisir à ton frère

ran : je demanderais heiji de vous rejoindre la bas sensei je vais contacter agasa pou vous envoyer l'autorisation

mon frère :ran neechan je l'ai appeler il ma dit maman yukiko va venir elle au japon

ran : d'accord Conan kun il faut mettre tes chaussure

moi : hai ran me suis lever pour mettre mes chaussure

la doc : akito kun tu as quel age

mon frère à pris nos sac à dos mis : j'ai 7 comme Conan on est jumeau il me la donner le bleu panda lui sac violet singe

la doc : akito kun pour un 7 je trouves plutôt mature pour ton age ran chan comment tu fais pour les différencier

ran : oh mais les 2 le son akito est très protecteur avec son jumeau parfois trop farceur un peu plus gourmand que son frère il est aime la magie Conan est aussi protecteur mais il est plus réserver il se souci de tout le monde il veut toujours sauver le monde il est douer en foot

la doc pris ses affaires : je vois il se ressemble mais il ont deux personnalité différente bien aligata ran chan je dois aller je te tiendrai au courant on y va les garçons

mon frère et moi habillée identique il à une casquette rouge à l'envers sa montre à son poignée gauche lunettes de soleil violet moi je voulais pas on frère ma répliquer c'est mon jour alors obéit il est effrayants j'ai mis ma casquette rouge et mes lunette de soleil quand mon frère à vu heiji il à dit sensei voici heiji tous les toi monter avec sensei mais j'ai pu sentir mon frère est méfiant bien que moi aussi j'avais impression d'être surveiller ben sensei nous emmener à l'hôpital ou dame et enfer il mon fait des examen de tout genre bien j'ai pas compris il on mis une caméra dans mes fesse je dis ça mais la moitié des examen je l'ai fait endormis l et truc de la caméra j'ai entendu mon frére et heiji en parler entre eux il ignore je l'entendu ces deux mon donner impression de complice d'un sujet quand mon frère à compris je suis réveiller

mon frère venu s'asseoir sur mon it : je sait tu es réveiller Conan

moi me suis retourner pour regarder mon frère : nichan comment tu sait je suis réveiller

mon frère : je le sait c'est tout dit petit frère tu te rappelle de ce que tu as fait aujourdhui

moi : nichan j'aime pas le ton de ta voix qu'est il ya

mon frére respirer puis d'une voix plus calme :petit frère répond juste tu te souviens de ce que ta fait aujourd'hui oui ou non

moi je réfléchis p: non je me souvient pas qu'est qu'il ya

mon frère : bestuni maman arrive on va rentrer avec elle

moi :maman viens dit nichan pourquoi tu as été méchant avec ran

mon frère : je le suis pas avec elle je lui dit la vérité sur ce que ce son papa fais quand elle n'est pas la

moi : demo tu la rendu triste j'ai vu son regard elle était triste son papa n'est pas toujours ce que tu dis

mon frère : arrêt petit frère il marre tu protège con

moi sueur chut : nichan

mon frère ma regarder d'un regard dur : arrête de protéger ce con il ne le mérite pas tu es mon petit frère pas paintball tu n'a pas laisser te frapper sans raison

moi effrayé : nichan je comprend pas

heiji : akito laisse tomber

mon frère lancer un regard noir à heiji mon frère à pris ma main il me tient avec douceur: bestuni petit frère tu as faim

moi senti j'ai faim : oui dis je m'appelle vraiment Conan

mon frère ma regarder surpris : ben oui pourquoi petit frère

moi : j'ai l'impression de pas m'appeler Conan

mon frère : dis shinichi tu connais

moi réfléchis:euh non qu'est que j'ai

heiji : sensei dit tu as perdu la mémoire que tu as du te cogner la tête quand tu était tout seul ce dis la façon t'es lunette était me laisse penser que tu savait il à quel qun qui te surveille et tu as laisser volontaire pour si on te cherche pour nous te trouver

mon frére:matte ne lui dis pas ça

moi sourciller : heiji nichan qu est ce que ça veut dire

mon frère fusiller heiji : ferme la

heiji lui fusiller mon frère: tu la dis toi même ta mère arrive en générale elle n'est jamais seul tu sait très bien celui qui accompagne es pas commode

papa et maman : ben merci heiji je me savais pas pas commode

heiji et mon frére devenue blanc : euh gomen c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ojissan

mon frère palis puis placer un poker face et un sourire amuser: outch heiji nichan tu la pourtant dis

heiji froncer les sourcil :sss vraiment tu veut jouer à ça je sais certaine chose sur toi de ce voyage

mon frère p enfoirer tu me balance je te balance à ta petite amie : je vois pas de quoi tu parle en faite tu devais pas prévenir kazuha neechan

heiji agacer sourit agaçant à mon frère

mon frère déstabiliser par ce sourire p quel enfoirés lui rend le sourire agaçant avec poker face à heiji

moi je me suis mis à rire ce qui surpris tout le monde me demander pas pourquoi je ne sais pas :hihihi haha

papa nous observer ma regarder surpris

mon frère et heiji sueur chute : ohé ohé qu'est il à de drôle

moi mort rire : hihihi ben je sais pas hihihi

maman : mon Conan tu va bien

moi arrêter de rire rougis regarde mes parents dévisager : tu est qui obassa

mon frère sueur chuté plus nerveusement p aie appeler okassa obassa mauvaise idée petit frère

maman d'une voix calme inquiétude dissimulé: je suis maman et on est venu vous chercher pour rentrer à la maison

mon frère : est ce ça veut dire il peut sortir

papa : on à déjà signe le bon de sortit vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé

mon frère et heiji se regarde nerveusement moi j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de venir nerveux et mal à l'aise

papa nous observe : je vois je demanderais à ran

mon frère sueur chuté + comme hattory

heiji nerveusement : ben on est allé aux bain et source chaude avec les détective junior kazuha ran et ojissan un moment les fille sont allé de leur coté ojissan les jumeau misturiko genta et moi on allé de notre coté on comme un peu

maman : vous avez perdu Conan

mon frère p surtout j'aieu mauvais présentiment quand nichan n'est pas revenu: demo c'est lui qui il à été mauvaise humeur tout la journée il ma dit il va au toilettes il ma dit de laisser tranquille quand il comme ça je laisse tranquille ou il me cible après je sais il reviens en générale il n'est pas revenu on à commencer à le chercher mais on à perdu du temps chercher ojissan il est allé boire dans un bar un moment quand les fille nous à rejoint plus tard ran à compris on perdu Conan ayumi et moi on la retrouver on attendu le reste il était assis habille dans le borde du petit lac à regarde l'eau changer de couleur

heiji :on c'est aperçu il ne reconnais personne en dehors de son frère on retourner à l'hôtel

yukiko: akito tu appeler agasa pour lui demander de vivre chez lui pourquoi tu lui as demander

mon frère baisser les yeux p en fait j'avais un autre plan ai chan pense que c 'est mieux comme ça de rester chez le prof :c'est que

heiji: surement parce que ojissan et lui s'entendent pas du tout

papa : ou pour protéger ton frère sensei narita me la dis elle entendu dire ce qui c'est passer à la réception de l'hôtel de toute façon tu as bien fais de demander transfert cette fois ci même vous avez décider de vous taire sur ce qui c'est passé je me suis renseigne sur l'hôtel vous êtes descendu il à des camera dans tout l'hôtel ce qui à pu se passer à du être filmée Conan tu t'habille en y va

moi p m'habiller devant eux j'ai pas envie :

mon frère p aie aie ça va faire mal pour ojissan j'avais oublier les caméra : no aux grand

heiji : moi je dois appeler kazuha il est sortit yusako je vais chercher la voiture sortit

maman: tu as besoin

mon frère : okassa on à tous ce qui faut je vais aider nichan

maman nous à regarder : message reçu je vous laisse je vais attendre dans le couloir elle nous embrasser la joue elle est sortit moi : nichan

mon frère pris le sac et me donner des vetement : tu te souvient peut être pas okassa à tendance à nous traiter comme bébé il à une règles on s'habille pas devant les adulte jamais il à des adulte il aime les enfants il leur fais du mal demo toi et moi nous somme les frère les plus malin ben habille toi otossa est pas genre à traîner

moi j'ai mi mon débardeur et mon tee-shirt : dit nichan tu as menti à ran n'est ce pas

mon frère mis sa veste jean : disons j'ai arranger la version écoute petit frère si on te pose des question sur ce que je dis à les autre confirme par un oui ou dis je sais pas j'était pas la parfois la vérité n'est pas toujours bon à entendre ça peut faire du mal à une personne tu n'a observer les parents il arrange des vrai histoire qui finis pas toujours bien en version pour enfants et les parents dans ce domaine il sont champion

moi j'ai finis de m'habiller je met chaussette et chaussure: nichan tu pense quoi de ce prénom Conan

mon frére casquette lunette de soleil son sac sur le dos : tu as quoi contre ce prénom ben si tu veut savoir Conan c'est cool pour un tentai demo si tu veut changer de prénom demande aux parents c'est leur spécialité maman est actrice papa est auteur ben moi je suis magikarateka et acteur c'est aussi ma spécialité en quelque sorte si tu veut je te montrerai nos jeu de déguisement tu il joue dans mes cheveux t'es parfait tu es prêt petit frère

moi mis ma veste jean casquette mes affaire montre badge :mon sac je suis prêt nichan dit tu pense je retrouverais la mémoire un jour

mon frère pris ma main puis me faire un câlin fraternelle : t'inquiète pas petit frère que tu es mémoire ou pas tu peut toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider tu reste mon frère jumeau je t'aime avec ou san mémoire jamais je te laisserais n'oublis pas sherloc

moi j'ai pris sherloc :merci grand frère je t'aime aussi je me suis senti rougir parce que j'ai eu un drôle sentiment en disons ces phrase

mon frère ma regarder surpris puis il ma sourit on est sorti on à rejoint maman en est allé dans la voiture papa et heiji nous attendent près de la voiture on est entrer dans la voiture de location gris mon frère et heiji m'entourait à l'arrière on est retourner à l'hôtel heiji à commander des pizza en à manger puis en regardais la télé qui bizarrement heiji nous à servi d'oreiller qui lui fus embarrasser de ce passage mon frére c'est endormis avant moi en même temps heiji ça l'amuser il à même pris des photo l ben le reste de l'a nuit c'était plutôt calme le lendemain en est tous rentré à Tokyo les trio sont retourner chez leur parents heiji et kazuha avec ran mais pour habiter non pour aider ran à déménager chez moi en faite mon père à décider de louer la maison à ran et sera heiji et kazuha ont demander à être transférer à Tokyo quand à moi et mon frére on habite toujours à Tokyo mais dans une maison sur le 3 ème district et jii est notre employer polyvalent et heiji habite avec nous il est le nouveau gardien il surtout notre cible de blague amis ce qui est cool mon frére et lui sont devenu les meilleur amis autant que heiji est mon meilleur amis bien que j'ai sentiment il me cache la vrai vérité papa à porter plainte contre ojissan en on à attente de procès oh n'ayez pas peur c'est juste fin de ce chapitre

* * *

><p>1 mois plus tard je suis toujours Conan et ça changera jamais mes parents on fait tuer shinichi et envoyer kaito à l'étranger pour la version officielle bien que l'officieuse en est toujours à Tokyo mais réduit vous demander si je me souviens en faite non mais pour une fois je cherche pas à comprendre un mystère je suis plus heureux maintenant je suis plus détective je suis acteur avec mon frère on joue dans un vrai film en tant acteur de 7 on est plutôt connu pour nos rôle en est akito et Conan en à changer d'identité en yukio et tochio fujibarudo mon frère c'est tochio moi c'est yukio idée de mon frère et j'aime bien ce prénom pour les autre mes parents s'appelle Mr fumio et Mme kirari fujibarudo pour tout le monde Mme kudo joue toujours ses rôle papa continu ce s bouquin il à promis quand il aura fini avec le baron noir il va tr écrire de scénario pour nous mon frére et papa leur relation sont rapproche papa ne cour plus à cause de ses éditeur il à ouvert un bureau ou il envoie ses roman à ses éditeur demo il à une personne on voit plus c'est ran après on déménager de chez elle que son père à trahis sa confiance elle à quitter le japon ça mère nous à dit elle à demander pour étudier en Amérique elle à pas supporter de cette trahison de son père et le fais shinichi n'est plus la et bien qu'elle peut nous voir mon frère dit ran s'en veut d'avoir fais confiance à son père bien qu'elle pour rien dans les action de son père demo mes parents mon dit que toute les maux d tête que j'ai eu quand j'était chez ran sont à cause de lésion cérébrale bien je suis toujours intelligent que j'ai failli mourir à nouveau non par une balle ou couteau ou accident mais des coup à répétition sur la tête le lendemain de mon arrivé sensei narita appeler mon sensei miyake et lui à dit que sur mon scanner il ont détecter une hémorragie cérébrale miyake appeler papa pour me faire venir moi à c moment je jouais à cache avec les enfants du parc mon frère et moi on était bien cacher je me souviens pas mais on ma dit mon frère pris panique il veut en parler mais de ce que je sais j'ai convulsé beaucoup de fois il parias même je suis partit du parc en ambulance aller direct au bloc rester dans le coma 7 jour ce que je sais que si narita sensei n'avais pas prévenue miyake sensei je serais probablement mont à l'heure qu'il est et puis il autre chose vous devez savoir bien je me souviens pas des chose comme ma vie mais je souviens plus ou moins du jours de du bain public bien que c'est confus toujours j'ai entendu mon frère et heiji parler du ghb que sensei à trouver dans mon sang il ont bien compris il c'et passer quelque chose se jour la quand j'essaye de savoir ce qui il se dit je fais chou blanc quand il s'appercevent je suis dans les parage il change de sujet les enfant me dise j'ai changer et les parents euh il regarde avec inquiétude personne veut m'aider à obtenir la vérité du coup je traîne sur internet j'essaye m'informer mais mon frère me fais obstacle il me laisse pas regarder les information ni lire le journal bien maintenant 'les enfant mon frére à repris chemin de l'école moi 'ai pas droit de retourner pas tout de suite je traîne sur le net demo mon frère contrôle tout avec un système de haut niveau de piratage quand j'asseye recherche certaine se bloquer alors je vais au cybercafé ou la bibliothèque un jour je me promenais tranquille j'ai été enlevé p en ma mis du chloroforme sous le nez quand je suis réveiller dans une chambre et j'ai immédiatement rougi la bouche attaché et attaché les poignée et les pied couché sur le lit j'ai senti quel chose me faire vibrant en moi pas la meilleur position ni la meilleure tenu nu dans une grande chemise j'ai essayé de me libérer j'ai senti un souffle sur mon cou j'ai geler puis un baiser au cou des main me caresse entre les cuisse me laissant des frisson me parcourait le cour j'ai essayé de me débattre une arme sur ma têt est apparu j'était de la tête il à continuer à m'embrasser j'ai senti une piqûre un produit couler en moi il continue se m'embrasser le cou me mordiller l'oreille caresser entre les cuisse puis il monter sur mon quiqui à maser j'ai rougi qui il retourner sur le dos il à lécher entre mes cuisse puis quelque chose de froid su mon qui qui à durcit trop il lécher autour mes boules je pu même sentir trembler de peur les caresse les embrassade il lécher encore le truc vibrant dans mes fesse je me sentait à j prêt à jouir mais je suis attaché impuissante quand il compris c qu'il attendais demander à être libérer j'ai senti il ma sucé je ne pas vraiment comprendre la situation bien je transpire que j'ai contracté e partout j'avais éviter de regarder celui qui me prend pour son jouet c'était le père de ran il me suçais m'obliger à écarte les jambe avant il c'est aperçu j'ai connu j'ai dévier mon regard sur d'autre chose+ j'ai pu voir par le miroir son arme sur mon ventre ne pouvant crier à l'orgasme qui augmentais en moi je suis devenu aussi rouge que papa je me déteste pour cette orgasme mais on me laisse pas choix j'ai vu ojissan sourire même saddick que gin plus mon orgasme augmentais plus j'ai mal mes muscle se contracter j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleure ojissan s'amuser de moi il ôter complètement la chemise il mis des pince vibrante sur mes téton j'ai beau refuser c sort je ne pouvais pas y échapper c'est truc en moi sur moi me fais rester dur il à continuer me sucer très longtemps aussi longtemps mon orgasme durer il à même me mis assis sur lui nos sexe se touche il ma embrasser le cou le torse j'ai garder les yeux loin de lui il jouer de mes téton il me mordiller lécher il ma fais des suçon même quand j'ai tenter de me débattre il ma pointer l'arme sur moi pour m'obliger à rester tranquille il libérer les mais c'est pour me coincer sur lit le vibrant de mon intérieur c'est arrêté il mis du lubrifiant puis insérer dans mes fesse son énorme fesse il attendu des min puis il à finis il me coincer le dos à son torse il ma commencer va vient tout en massant mon quiqui jusque j'obtienne nouveau orgasme il pris pied à m'humilier j'ai fini perdre conscience à après l'orgasme j'était complémentent épuiser je me suis réveille j'était encore nu tout seul même douleur de la dernière fois je suis rentré chez la maison kudo pris une douche habillé rentre chez moi j'ai rien dit mon frère qui partage la chambre avec moi il dit rien mais je l'ai vu me regarder étrange il m'observant je lui rien dit de toute façon il sait tout sur moi que je veuille ou non en mardi le juge qui suis mon dossier ma fais venir pour m'interroger depuis mon enlèvement viol je ne dors pas plus du tout je fais encore cauchemar de mes viol plus que gin j'ai garder silence devant lui en prétendant pas me souvenir demo il à demander que je suis à voir un psy obligatoire mais j'ai pas pu garder ce secret ne me demander pas pourquoi comment la psy ma fais cracher le morceau demo j'ai pas dénoncer gin ce qui est tant mieux mais j'ai appris ojissan est plus que un con vous souvenir à l'hôpital il m'on fait certain examen il aussi vérifier le test du viol en faite sensei narita à demander par sécurité il semble avoir vu et trouver des chose qui n'ont rien à voir avec enfants comme du sperme le plus marrant il on trouver une seule emprunte de sperme comme par hasard c'est celui d'ojissa je me disait aussi gin est un criminel intelligent il n'est pas genre à faire à laisser des traces en gros ojissan c'est piéger bien que j'aurais jurer je me suis fait enculer par les 2 ce jour la évidement celui qui ma réduit dans un corp inoffensif il à aucune preuve pour le faire tomber c'est si injuste je n'obtienne pas justice qu'il soit intouchable en gros gin m'inflige plus de cauchemar et divers torture j'ai eu la totale avec lui torture mentale physique et sexuel il ma brisé en morceau même si ceux en charger de mon dossier le psy les sensei mes parents heiji mon frère agasa et haibara évite de parler de ça devant moi pour je cherche pas me rappeler de mon passé bien que je cherche pas me rappeler du passé je les laisse croire je suis naïf et pour l'autre raison il garde les information secret c'est à cause des vautour depuis ojissa à été arrêté pour maltraitance et abus de confiance les vautour chercher me parler Conan étant un enfants VIP et ojissa un ex VIP je sort pas beaucoup bien les parents nous on changer d'apparence en à déménagé une nouvelle fois dans une ville voisin qu'on appelle fujisawa papa à racheté l'école et c'est une école pension de talent pour rétrécit même ci il à des vrai enfants mais c'est enfant qui sont orphelin il on perdu leur parents comme enfant leur parent ont été tuer ou d'accident des victime+ou-lier à les m.i.b cette école de talent c'est le projet de maman et mon frère on vie dans une jolie villa qui est une planque de papa on à un piscine on même la plage privée en faite c'est la des propriété kudo pas que papa de tout les kudo des grands parents vive à l'étranger oncle toichii il est mort de tante matsuko vit à Hokkaido ici c'est une ville tranquille personne ne nous connais on vie sous le nom de fujibarudo les trio vienne nous voir tout les week end enfin il venait les trio ont réussi à convaincre leur parent de venir dans notre école il sont en inscrit en pension comme ai et mon frère moi la semaine en reste à l'école le week-end on rentre chez les parents papa il est plus sur Tokyo vous connaissez la série castle ben papa c'est comme lui maman aussi va sur Tokyo mais uniquement quand elle à un tournage si non elle reste à l'école elle apprend le théâtre et le cinéma aux enfants mon frère et moi en la comme comme sensei ben heureusement elle se fait appeler sensei edogawa ai n'est pas de notre classe elle à choisit option musique et chant agasa travaille aussi dans l'école mais comme sensei de science technologie en aussi des matière générale qui d'un ennuie pour moi ben j'ai'vu je tendance à m'endormir dans ce cour la je suis dispenser de ces cour de plus maintenant grâce genta section cuisine pâtisserie tout l'école savent mon frère et moi nous somme les enfants qui joue à la télé ce qui fait mon frère énerver misturiko comme par hasard choisi section musique chant pour être avec ai pas sur ça plaise à ses parent à lui cette section tant il obtient des bonne note je pense il n'aura pas de problème par contre moi j'ai un problème il une fille de à bandeau aux sourire regard vers moi avec un sacré caractère dans ma classe qui depuis je la connais elle amoureuse de moi c'est vrai que ayumi est jolie comme dit mon frère il est difficile de lui dire non quand elle veut quelque chose maman trouve ayumi et moi on va très bien ensemble elle me trouve kawaii quand je rougi parce que ayumi est à cotè de moi mon frère ma dit au départ ayumi à demander à ses parent avant les garçon misturiko et genta on fait que copier ayumi bien avant les trio nos rejoint mon frère et moi on à fais un club on se fait appeler les a.j.a qui veut dire aventurier joyeux amis ou on les autres enfants nous appelle aventurier des jumeau acteur les sensei eux nous appelle amis joyeux aventurier bref le club à tellement de surnom rien avec les aja ai et quel autre enfants sont dans le club il aussi ayumi et misturiko le seul qui n'a pas pu rejoindre c'est genta décision de mon frère il à dit n'accepte pas les balances je vous dit ça parce que le club va compter deux nouveau membre une fille et un garçon la fille c'est kazuha rétrécit le garçon c'est mon cousin il est censé être 19 il est un des fils de tante mastuko comme par hasard il porte notre nom de famille au lieu d'être 19 il joue les 8 on est samedi on est tous dans notre cabane sur la plage de notre famille en faite c'est un vieux bateau pirate en était censé aller camper avec le prof et les parents on du remporter à cause du prof qui est tomber malade et papa à décider remporter après un coup de fils le club campe dans notre jardin en plus nous somme à la fin du printemps début d'été maman nous emmener à la plage tous les v.a.s.o rétrécit n'ont pas doit de parler de leur histoire parce il des vrai enfants c'est le FBI qui nous les envoie en générale il savent pour mon frère ai et pour moi comme c'est école pension il divers club mais notre club lui sa principal activité c'est le camping ben je vais vous présenter 5 autre membre du club vous comprendrez pourquoi il sont dans le club<p>

ayumi venue me parler: yukio tu va bien

moi assis prêt de la fenêtre regarder à l'extérieur je me suis senti rougir : genki ayumi qu'est ce qu'il ya

ayumi me regarder d'un regard passionner :je voulais te parler

moi regarder du coin ayumi avec un rouge p me parler : d'accord ayumi assis toi

ayumi : non pas ici allons dehors s'il te plait elle est sorti

moi j'ai regarder

mon frère il ma souri : petit frère qu'est que te voulais

moi :nichan elle dt veut me parler mais à chaque elle me regarde elle de cette façon ça me met mal à l'aise

mon frère : tout va bien tu n'es pas obliger de lui parler mais tu peut l'écouter vous êtes des amis les amis ça sert à écouter ses amis et puis si tu sent elle triste fais lui le tour des fleur ça lui redonnera sourire ne t'inquiète pas pour son regard envers toi elle te regarde de son regard amoureuse de toi l'essentiel tu soit son meilleur ami vas y faut pas faire attendre une fille

moi: d'accord je suis sortit

je l'ai chercher des yeux je l'ai vu sur le sable ramasser des coquillage je l'ai regarde quelque min bien que je l'ai observer je pouvais pas m'empêcher ce que nichan ma dit elle amoureuse de moi par contre je me pose des question sur me sentiment envers elle tout le monde dit on va bien ensemble je me pose des question ben en attendant je suis allé la rejoindre regarder timidement

ayumi qui ramasse les coquillage rougi quand elle me regarde : yukio

moi timide et rouge: oui ayumi

ayumi : je voudrais te demander tu veut être mon cavalier

moi surpris: ca cavalier ayumi pourquoi

ayumi me sourit position petite fille kawaii avec du rouge au joue : oui mon cavalier pour aller à un mariage la petite soeur de mon papa va se marier je suis une princesse d'honneur j'ai besoin d'un cavalier j'ai demander à ma tante si je peut vous inviter et si je peut choisir mon cavalier et je t'ai choisi car tu es un des plus gentille garçon je connais et tu fais parti un de mes meilleur amis

moi rougi j'ai hésité aller dans un mariage ne me tente pas mais je suis son ami bien pour elle je suis plus : ayumi ça me fais plaisir tu me choisi tu es su c'est une bonne idée j'ai pa encore retrouver la mémoire

ayumi ma pris une main yukio c'est pas grave tu n'a pas de mémoire tu es un gentille garçon tu es fort en foot tu es intelligent tu as toujours veiller sur nous tous malgré tes propre problème nous somme amis bien avant de perdre la mémoire quand je suis tomber malade une fois tu est venu m'aider quand j'avais besoin d'aide je me fiche tu es yukio ou Conan tu es mon meilleure ami parce que tu sait écouter tu nous aide tu es toujours la pour nous c'est montre que tu un vrai ami les amis s'en fais pour s'entraider je suis sur tu retrouvera la mémoire un jour mais moi je te fais confiance je sais avec ou sans mémoire tu es toujours le même garçon que tu dois ps penser si tu retrouvera la mémoire ou pas tu as 7 tu as encore d'autre souvenir à te faire tu peut t'amuser sans mémoire avec tes amis et ton frère je vais t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi yukio parce que c'est mon devoir de meilleur amie

moi j'ai regarder la mer t: tu raison je suis 7 j'ai 'autre souvenir à me faire avec mes amis et ma famille je veut bien être ton cavalier mais je dois demander à mes parent d'abord

ayumi me sourit : d'accord tu me dira plus tard si tes parent son d'accord elle m'enlace amicale amoureuse aligata yukio

moi p elle sent les fleur la fraise : bestuni ayumi

ayumi me souri gai: j'ai une idée ça te dit on fait un château de sable on pourra jouer à princesse t chevalier

moi je lui sourit timidement : tu sera la reine alors car c'est ton idée ayumi

ayumi : non je préfère princesse et toi tu sera mon chevalier tu dois me défendre contre les pirate

moi: d'accord ayumi

ayumi: viens on va chercher les autres pour leur dire ale c'est qui c'est deux la qui sont avec ton papa et heiji nichan tu les connais yukio

moi regarder les enfants p bizarre ces enfants j'ai l'impression de les connaitre

mon frère p ces enfants quel enfants

moi p ceux qui sont avec papa et heiji une fille et un garçon

ayumi viens allons qui sont ces enfants

ayumi aquicière puis on rejoints les parents et les enfants vite rejoint parle reste du club qui semble nous surveiller ayumi et moi

moi : ohayo heiji nichan otossa

ayumi :ohayo heiji nichan

heiji : ohayo ayumi chan ohayo euh

maman : lui c'est yukio

mon frère: moi c'es tochio heiji nichan tu nous différencié pas

heiji fais la moue : si bien sur ce que vous êtes trop identique vous habillez pareille en plus de votre ressemblance sans les lunette vous copy conforme de l'un et l'autre les jumeau

ayumi :demo heiji nichan c'est facile de savoir qui est tochio qui est yukio

rosecka: heiji nichan pourquoi tu appelle pas tochio magika et yukio flairman

heiji :magika et flaire man

ai : ce sont le surnom on leur à donner magika c'est tochio et flaire man c'est yukio

mon frère fais apparaître une fleur et donne à kazuha rétrécit : on à tout plein de surnom moi toto pour c'est la famille et les amis magika pour les autre parce que j'apprend à faire des tour de magie je suis aussi le chef des a.j.a je suis plus grand mon jumeau ça peut aussi aider à nous reconnaître mon frére il flaire man à cause de son super sens des oreilles et de l'odorat il est aussi appeler yuyu yuki il est le meilleur attaquant de foot tous ça peut aider à nous distinguer heiji nichan

moi mis ma chaîne sur mon tee-shirt jaune clair: heiji nichan il aussi nos médaillon que le prof à fais pour nous moi tu peut voir sur mon médaillon il y.f et celui de mon frère c'est t.f c'est comme ça les sensei de l'école nous reconnais

heiji: bien compris

mon frère : c'est qui ces enfants otossa

papa votre cousin et la petite cousine de heiji

kazuha qui à les joue rouge à cause de la fleur un peu timide : ohayo dessus naoko tomai hattory 7

mon cousin keijiro : salut dessus moi c'est Michel fujibarudo 8

ayumi : ohayo :dessus ayumi yoshida 7

aurore : dessus aurore Spencer 7

moi l'auteur : ohayo je suis rosecka cotri 7

ai :konnichiwa je suis ai agasa 8 nouveau

misturiko: ohayo dessus misturiko tsubaraya 7

matheo : yo je suis juliano dinotzo 8

mon frère me regarde p à ton tour : moi c'est yukio fujibarudo 7

mon frère : et moi je suis tochio fujibarudo vous voulez jouez avec nous naoko chan juliano

kazuha : d'accord tochio kun

mon cousin : ouais à quoi voulez jouez

mon frère on va décider ensemble

moi : nichan ayumi à une idée

mon frère : on va voir dans la cabane

maman : non c'est l'heure de rentrer mina

les enfants : heiinn

moi l'auteur : demo on avais prévu de se baignez

papa : pas de hein regarder la bas à la mer le temps est entrain de se charger ce qui annonce mauvais temps et la plage est dangereux quand il approche de mauvais temps de plus il la mer est agité vous ne pourrez pas vous baignez

les enfants pris un visage déçu :hai

on est rentré à la maison on à démontez notre camps juste avant la pluie nous tombe dessus on c'est tous changé les garçon c'est changer dans notre chambre les fille dans la chambre d'amis on commencez à jouez avec le jeu vidéo et divers jeux dans la salle de jeux puis le courant à couper ce qui fait on s'ennuie on à essaye de parler des activité faire plein de chose mais on s'ennuie tous pas de télé pas de jeux d'extérieur pas d'activité à la mer pas de courant papa avais raison il à mauvais temps on peut plus camper ben heureusement on à remporter le camping on c'est tous regroupez au salon la plus part soupire mon frère frère lui en premier d'habitude c'est lui qui trouve des idée pour de jeux mais le fais il à pas de lumière de plus le soleil c'est coucher c'est ça le printemps il à des la saison de la pluie et des orage ce qui rassurer pas la plus part d'entre nous moi en premier je déteste le noir les orage font sur sauter la plus part d'entre nous les éclair mon frère à d voulu on se raconte des histoire qui fais peur maman à dit non depuis il n'a pas d'idée même si il est à coté de moi j'ai mi ma et sur son torse il me une main j'ai vu maman nous observer tous dans la cuisinepapa et heiji qui sont dan sla cuisine sourciller ça fais 1 h on à plus de courant tout le club regarde mon frère pour il est une idée

matheo : dite les amis personne à une idée

mon frère : passe il regarde ai

ai : passe aussi

ayumi: on peut se déguiser

mon frère :impossible

aurore : on peut jouer à faire de la musique

gros orage éclate :grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooow

moi l'auteur crier de peur j déteste les orage : ah

mon frère :non avec les orage qui nous fais tous peur mon frère risque de mal

kazuha on peut tre se raconter des histoire

mon frère : je connais pas d'histoire il que les histoire qui fais peur demo okassa n'aime pas on raconte des histoire qui peur sans électricité on peut pas jouer dans la salle de jeux ni jouer aux jeux vidéo on à pas droit de jouer au ballon à l'intérieur on peut pas non plus jouer dans le jardin encore moins camper on à pas pu finir de jouer sur la plage on peut pas déguiser il fais tops noir la plus part d'entre nous n'aime pas le noir pas de télé ni musique il faut du courants les jeu de que je connais il faut de la lumière tout ce que je connais comme activité il faut au moins de la lumière je crois ce week-end il n'aura rien à faire avant le beau temps pff je suis à court d'idée aussi

ayumi : tochio tu peut pas faire des tour

mon frère : impossible j'ai besoin de lumière je suis seul d

petit tour dans la cuisine :*.*.*

heiji : en dirais magika est en panne de blague

papa :pour le moment heiji

maman allé rejoint dans la cuisine : j'ai vu les enfants aussi triste il on besoin de changer d'idée

papa : qu'est que eut faire sans avec c temps les jeux d'extérieur est impossible et sans lumière la plus part d'entre eux n'aime pas le noir et encore moins les orage

maman: je sait quand il sont à l'intérieur c'est les jeux vidéo la télé tout ce qui électronique il les intéresse les jeux comme cache cache il faut au moins de la lumière mais je pensais plutôt à les apprendre à faire les jeux ou nous on jouais quand on avais pas de lumière dis moi hei chan tu fais quoi quand il à pas de lumière

heiji moi j'écoute mon baladeur je fais des pompe ou des traction ou je reste sur mon portable ou ma console si elle n'est pas décharge

papa : tu veut dire ton père ta pas montré autre les jeux vidéo et le port

heiji : moi je fais pas de truc de vieux en générale quand je suis pris dans une coupure de courant je suis sur une scène de crime donc ça m'occupe ou je traîne avec mes amis on s'amuse et discute entre nous

maman : yusako si on montrait à ces s génération présent et futur le ju des devine

yusako : excellente idée il à pas mieux que nous deux pour montrer à cette génération comment on joue devine tu viens avec nous heiji

heiji : c'est d'un ringard ce jeu mais d'accord

yukiko : mais tu connais pas le jeu à la kudo ben tu verra bien allons au salon retour dans le salon

moi : dis nichan nous somme bien au printemps c'est pas censée être beau temps

mon frère : ben si normalement printemps rime avec beau temps mais le temps nous fais temps

moi : nichan tu as fais une rime

ayumi :Anthony ça rime

matheo : demo faire s des rime n'est pas =toujours facile moi même c'est difficile

ai : baka tu vient d'n faire

mon cousin : dite c'est quoi a.j. a

misturiko: c'est le club des aventurier joyeux amis

heiji : pourtant ce nom ne vous pas plus que vous êtes pas

mon frère : qu'est que tu veut dire heiji nichan

heiji : que en ce moment vous êtes tout sauf joyeux

aurore : c'est normal on peut rien faire

moi l'auteur: on peut pas jouer et camper dehors

matheo :il à pas de courant on peut jouer avec les jeux ni les jouer à cache cache

ayumi :ni se déguiser

misturiko : ni jouer aux vidéo ni regarder la télé

mon frère c'est nul quand il à pas de courant en s'ennuie

gros orage gronder: grorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr walagada m moi

Conan j'ai serrer la main de mon frère un peu trop fort je suis effrayé

mon frère ma regarder i: petit frère tout va bien je suis ici il n'a pas avoir peur

naoko: vous ressembler mais tochio tu as pas peur

mon frère : un peu mon frère est plus courageux d'habitude mon cousin:peut être il est d'habitude mais ton frère depuis tout à l'heure c'est plutôt toi qui de plus ton frère n'a pas arrêté de trembler il à toujours ce regard qui dit il à peur

mon frére lance un regard noir : et quoi mon frère n'aime pas les orage en quoi ça te gène tu peut être +grand mais tu ne me fais pas peur juliano

papa :tochio du calme tout le monde est libre de dire ce qu'il pense on appelle ça la liberté de parole

mon frère croiser les bras mauvais regard juliano : hai otossa

maman : bien les enfants faite 2 deux équipe

moi : maman pourquoi on dois faire 2 équipe

mamn : parce que on va vous montre un jeu il s'appelle devine chaque équipe choisi un joueur qui va faire le chef les autre sont la pour l'aider le jeu consiste à deviner ce que papa et moi on mime pour vous vous devez essayer de deviner dire votre réponse à votre chef qui dois nous dire votre réponse demo chaque équipe à dois 3 tour si aucune n'a trouver la bonne réponse c'est nous qui marque 2 points mais si l'équipe 1 ou 2 à trouver c'est l'équipe qui marque 2 point mais attention vous avez 3 tour sur 5 min heiji sera l'arbitre c'est lui qui dira qui marque 2 point ou pas pour l'équipe qui marque le plus de point il se peut il à un trésor à partager avec son équipe mais j'ai aussi prévu un second prix pou l'équipe on vous laisse décider on va préparer les prix heiji yusako venez avec moi il sont sorti retouner dans la cuisine et fermer la port e

moi : nichan comment fais pour choisir les chef

mon frère : on vote déjà qui veut chef

on se regarde tous

ayumi :tu pourrais être chef tochio

mon frère : bon d'accord mais il faut un deuxième pour quoi pas une de vous les fille aurore

aurore : non merci rosecka

rosecka :passe ayumi

ayumi : ai

ai : naoko elle plus grande

naoko : ben je viens d'arriver vas y toi ai chan

moi les nichan on pourrais voter pour elle comme aucune veut faire

mon frère :bonne idée matheo

matheo : ai chan

misturiko : ai chan juliano san

juliano : naoko chan yukio

moi:euh ayumi chan

mon frère : ai chan ce qui donne ayumi et naoko 1 voix ai 3 voix la majorité l'emporte pour ai des vote des garçon les filles quel est votre vote

aurore : ai chan

rosecka :ayumi

naeko : ai chan

ayumi :ai chan a

ai naeko

mon frère :ce qui donne 2 ème place naeko et ayumi avec 2 vote 1 place avec 6 vote ai chan ce qui fais ai chan tu es chef de l'équipe 2 vu nous somme 10 je propose quon fais 2 équipe de 5 qui pour

tout le monde pour

ai : alors mélangeons les équipe fille et garçon vu nous somme même nombre de fille que de garçon

mon frère: d'accord honneur au fille en fais avec les règle comme pour le ballon prisonnier une fille un garçon b

ai : deal

mon frère :deal

ai regarde les garçon : misturiko

misturiko souri : OK

mon frère : ayumi

ayumi sourire : cool

ai : aurore

aurore :ouais

mon frère: mon frère

ai :juliano

mon frère :rosecka

ai: naoko

mon frère : matheo ceux qui son avec nous venez dans notre fauteuil vice versa

certain on échange de place on à fais une réunion d'équipe on à choisi de s'appelle singe l'équipe de ai à choisi les oiseau quand maman heiji et papa sont arrivé il avais deux boite surprise qui bien sur on se demande tous quels sont ces trésor

mon frère : okassa c'est quoi ces boite

maman sourire : les pris

moi : il à quoi dedans

papa : non utiliser votre imagination vous verrez le contenu à la fin du jeu

matheo : ça se mange

aurore : ça se porte

ayumi : c'est jolie

misturiko c'est des jouet

rosecka: ça brille

maman : qui sont les chef

juliano :ai chan pour nous les oiseau

ayumi : tochio pour nous c'est les singe

maman équipe singe et équipe oiseau papa va mimer pour vous mais il ne dois pas parler il fera seulement les geste heiji à son chrono tout les 5 min il arrêtera le chrono recommence à 0 vous devez trouvez la bonne réponse avant le chrono arrêter si non le point sera pour nous vous avez bien compris équipe oiseau et équipe singe

les enfants: hai

papa : vous avez jusque au dîner pour marquez le plus de point on va commencez par des facile observez bien maman lui chuchoter quel chose puis elle se met à coté papa sourit je commence regardez bien après vous devrez essayez devinez il mime quelqu'un qui cherche quelque chose vas y heiji

maman :commençons par capitaine oiseau quel ta proposition

ai et son équipe se chuchote ai : on pense vous cherchez quel chose comme une clé

maman : non c'est pas une clé équipe singe

mon frère dit on pense qu'il cherche son argent

maman : non plus équipe oiseau donnez autre que clé ou argent

ai : des papier

mamn :non équipe singe

mon frère :ses lunette

maman :bingo

heiji : juste à temps le chrono est à 5 ce qui donne équipe singe 2 pts équipe oiseau 0

notre équipe : yatta

ai regard de compétition mon frère : bien jouer les singe demo les oiseau n'a pas dit leur dernier mot

mon frère vue le regard de ai lui lance regarde défis : ouais pour l'instant on est premier demo vous ête bien défendu

papa en passe au suivant regarder bien papa un animal heiji

maman quel votre réponse équipe singe

mon frère : c'est un lapin

maman : non équipe oiseau

ai: un liévre

maman :non équipe singe

mon frère :un tatou

maman: non équipe oiseau

ai : un kangourou

maman : : bingo

heiji 2 pts à les singes 2 à les oiseaux ça promet un beau match serrer

mon frère sourire de compétition p intéressant des adversaire de taille

vous voulez je vous dit ce jeu amusant parce que les deux capitaine sont les deux qui adore commander et que dé il son l'un contre l'autre un jeu tourne vite en compétition et aucun des deux équipe à gagner on est égalité à chaque fois notre équipe marquer l'équipe de ai remporter le devinette suivante papa est si mauvais en mime qu'il nous fais rire on à pas remarquer les orage arrêter que des simple devinette est compliquer à deviner mon frère il se moque de papa mentalement j'avoue papa est si mauvais il de quoi on se moque de lui quand jii est venu pour nous prévenir le dîner est prêt il sourciller du mime de papa

papa essayé de mimer quel chose mais il semble pas douer +

mon frère : astronaute

maman signer d'un non sourire amuse r

ai :une personne à moto

maman signer d'un non

mon frère une personne qui enlève son casque un livreur de pizza

maman :pourquoi un livreur de pizza tochio

moi:parce que il à vu jii chan derrière otossa

pap regarder jii qui le regardais incompréhension

jii : gomen Mr fujibarudo je voulais pas déranger je suis venu prévenir le dîner est prêt

papa : bestuni jii chan aligata

la lumière est revenu

les enfants en chœur gaiement : yatta la lumière est revenue

aurore : il n'a plus d'orage non plus

mon frère :ça tombe bien je de faim il le dernier à se laver les min sera le loup après dîner il est parti direction salle de bain

moi juste dérrier mon frère: bye et le dernier à table aussi ai:ohé c'est de la triche re


End file.
